The Lost Prophecy
by Sedgebreeze
Summary: Birdsong the deputy of thunderclan becomes pregnant and her mate is the leader Lionstar...she soon finds that one of her kits destinys was set by ancient cats, but will she be able to help her kit thorugh this gruesome and amazing fate or will she die trying (set in time before firestar joined thunderclan)
1. unoffical chapter 1

A Lost Prophecy

**Leader**- Lionstar__

**Deputy**- Birdsong (apprentice Vixenpaw)

**Medicene Cat**- Silverear(apprentice Sootpaw)

**Warriors**- Toms and Queens who dont have kits

Lilystem- Orange Tabby Queen

Mossleaf- Silvery white Tom (apprentice Beetlepaw)

Sunstreak- Flame colored Tom with faint white stripes

Moonstep- pure white Queen, tip of tail is black

Fallowfoot- Cream colored Queen

Blackclaw- Full black Tom (apprentice Pinepaw)

Oakstripe- Handsome choclate colored tom with black stripes

Volepelt- Dusty black Tom

Redfur- Reddish brown Queen

Frogfeet- Clumsy grey Tom with unusal green eyes (Violetpaw)

**Apprentices-**

Violetpaw- pretty cream she-cat

Vixenpaw- Fox colored Tom

Beetlepaw- Smoky colored Tom

Pinepaw- Brown Tom

Sootpaw- Black Tom

**Queens**-

Fernleaf- Fluffy white and grey Queen,kits- Mallowkit, and Shellkit

Frostflower- Bluish gray Queen, kits- Crowkit, kit, and Molekit

Sparrowflight- Dark grey Queen with lighter grey flecks, Expecting kits


	2. Chapter 1 (offical chapter)

Prolouge

["Oh no this can't be happening"] The Thunderclan deputy had just gotten back from a battle with

Riverclan and was getting the alll clear from the Medicene cat Silverear, but somethng was wrong.

"Umm Birdsong come to my den please". "but I barely have a scratch on me!" said Birdsong. Why did

she need to go to the medicene den? The scratches didn't even sting. But she went anyway knowing

that she shouldn't argue with a medicene cat. "So how long have you known" "Known what" said

Birdsong bewildered. " Your expecting kits, you mousebrain". "What" Birdsong practically spat, "But

i'm suppose to be deputy not playing Queen!" "Well it's not my fault and you better go tell Lionstar"

Silverear murmured, "and it won't be that bad you won't regret these kits!" she exclaimed as Birdsong

stalked out of the den.

(this is only part of chapter one the rest will be up tomorrow with chapter two hopefully)

Chapter 1

"May I come in?" Birdsong said, standing at the entrance of the leaders den that she slept in with her

mate Lionstar. She heard a faint "yes" and she walked in pushing past the lichen that covered the

whole front of the den and sheltered the inside from wind. "I have some news" Birdsong said as soon

as she settled down beside him. "I hope it is good news because I've had enough with bad news"

"well" Birdsong said, "i'm expecting kits" she saw him get a shining look in his eye and he jumped up

and said "That's great Birdsong, I can't wait."...to be continued...


	3. Chapter 2

**No review yet but I hope I will get a bunch more views and hopefully score some reviews… anyway sorry if u actually keep up to date with this I have been busy and sorry about the pen name and changing it….. so hope you guys enjoy. Last time I left off Lionstar heard the news that birdsong is expecting kits and she is trying to find a replacement. Sorry it's not the whole thing my dad started bugging me near the end and I had to get of uhgggg**

Chapter 2

"Hmmm yes I suppose it's good but I will have to find a replacement for when I have my kits." "No problem pick who you think is best." With a flick of her tail she left deciding to tell the clan and see their reaction. As she walked out of her den Frogfeet trotted up to her. "Would you like me to take a patrol to restock the freshkill pile? "Sure" she said. "But I have an announcement to make but leave when I'm finished and take Sunstreak, Oakstripe, and Redfur." He nodded his head and sat down as she announced that she was having kits, she was sure that Frogfeet would make a great stand in deputy and decided to tell everyone. "Listen up while I'm

stuck in the nursery Frogfeet will take my place" Frogfeet looked stunned then embarrassed as he leaned down to give his chest fur a couple of licks, then looked up "I would be proud to serve my clan like that for a couple of moons." And with that he left yowling for the rest of his patrol to join him along with his apprentice Violetpaw.

It's only been a moon and my kits are all over the place thought birdsong, she loved her kits but it was like trying to juggle slimy slippery fish. Well all except Willowkit who had been sickly after she was born Birdsong thought with sorrow, she had almost died but Silverear nursed her back to health she was still small though. Most of the time she hung back and didn't play with her older sisters and brothers

Mosskit, Rainkit, Brindlekit, and Willowkit along with the boys Clawkit, and Brackenkit. To be continued…..


End file.
